Level 1-1
Choice (replaying) |Zombie = (replaying) |FR = |after = Level 1-2 }} Dialogue Tutorial: Click on a seed packet to pick it up! (After selecting Peashooter) Tutorial: Click on the grass to plant your seed! (After planting the Peashooter) Tutorial: Nicely done! (After Sun appears) Tutorial: Click on the falling sun to collect it! (After collecting the Sun) Tutorial: Keep on collecting sun! You'll need it to grow more plants! (After getting 100 sun) Tutorial: Excellent! You've collected enough for your next plant! (After planting the second Peashooter) Tutorial: Don't let the zombies reach your house! Difficulty *This level is self-explanatory. It is a tutorial level, making it one of the easiest levels in the game. It is enough to place Peashooters on two tiles. It does not matter which ones. If the Peashooter(s) get eaten, the Lawn Mower will be triggered. *The best way to win is by placing as many Peashooters as possible in the back tiles. Waves 3|zombie2 = 3|zombie3 = 3|zombie4 = 3 3|note4 = Final wave}} Strategies Place Peashooters wherever you want, and you will almost always win. Though if you are looking for a more serious strategy, place Peashooters in the two left-most spaces (see below). This will ensure that they won't be eaten. Related achievements Gallery Trivia *Originally, the player was given 100 sun at the start of the level. *The player can get the Sunny Days achievement here by not placing the second Peashooter and collecting 8000 sun. **This is because the zombies do not come until you plant two Peashooters. *It is unknown why the zombies do not travel on other rows. **It is also unknown why plants cannot be planted on the unsodded rows. **However, zombies can do this in Unsodded, a hidden mini-game. *If the player finishes through the Adventure Mode for the first time and restarts at this level, the level will contain a full lawn and two flags. **This also applies to Level 1-2 and Level 1-3. *It is possible to get the Last Mown Standing achievement in this level. Put two Peashooters in the last two tiles where the zombies are coming from and let one of the zombies eat it. Do not plant anymore Peashooters and wait for the zombies to get destroyed by the Lawn Mower. **This achievement is only obtainable in the iOS and Android versions. *It and Player's House - Day 1 are the only levels with one row on the lawn. **Coincidentally, they are both tutorial and the first level in their own games. *It is the only level where the player starts out with 150 sun. **This is because it is a tutorial level. *Level 1-1 when played for the first time, Level 2-5, Level 4-5, and Level 5-10 are the only Adventure Mode levels without the Flag Zombie. *It is actually possible to fail this level on the first Adventure Mode gameplay. Planting two Peashooters in the eighth and ninth columns would let the zombies eat them and trigger the Lawn Mower. If the player is lucky, at least one zombie is left to eat the player's brains. *The second and so on Adventure Mode gameplays will be a bit harder, and will have grass on every row. Walkthroughs '1-1 is the first level of the game and the easiest, the only plant you have is peashooter. There will be some zombies approaching. A peashooter can kill a zombie with 8 shots so you just collect sun and plant peashooters one by one on the lane. ' Plants vs. Zombies Adventure level 1-1 (Android Gameplay HD) Ep.1|By Plants Vs. Zombies HD - Level 1-1 Plants vs. Zombies Walkthrough Level 1-1|By PvZ1 Microguides Level 1-1|By Plants vs. Zombies - Day 1-1 Plants vs. Zombies (PC) - Adventure - Level 1-1 Gameplay Playthrough Plants vs Zombies - Losing in the first level|Losing at 1-1 (note: skip to 38:52 in order to see the successful losing How would you rate Level 1-1's difficulty? Very hard Hard Somewhat hard Medium Somewhat easy Easy Very easy Category:Plants vs. Zombies: Journey to the West Category:Plants vs. Zombies: Journey to the West levels Category:Plants vs. Zombies: Great Wall Edition Category:Plants vs. Zombies: Great Wall Edition levels Category:Levels with no flags Category:Levels with two flags